Irresistible
by Masi-no-Ichigo
Summary: IKKIxKAZU with a side order of Sano One-shot, it's ridiculous but FUN. Yaoi, Shounen-ai, BL, of course. Teen for language and implied preceeding smut.


**A/N:** The name for this when I uploaded it? "oTL"

MASI ONE-SHOT OF IKKAZU AND ALMOST SANZU COMPLETE CRACK-DOM. I'mnotevenkidding, this story doesn't really make much sense. BUT!

**Important information!:**

**The story's placed about 3-4 years later in Air Gear - the boys are 17-18 ish in age. **

**Kazu's older sister [conveniently] had gotten a nighttime job.**

**Sano's pro'lly around 21 in age.**

Hahaha this is the closest to prons that you guys are getting from me for now. C| -lame-

**Dedicated to the lovely Senket - She's an awesome Kazu! xD I'mma be her Emiri at Sakura-con next year apparently.**

**THANKS TO HER I WROTE SOMETHING IN ONE DAY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A WHILE...PROBLEM IS, IT'S KINDA RIDICULOUS.**

I didn't really edittttt................

-Much love, Masi

* * *

The sharp scent of cologne…

_That's not Ikki's…?_

A smooth pair of too narrow shoulders…

_Ikki's shoulders are broad…_

A soft, _very_ uncalloused hand running gently up a pale naked thigh…

_No. No no no_ _this isn't Ikki_.

Kazu inhaled his first waking breath sharply, thin arms thrusting out in front of him to push away the unfamiliar shape's touch and scent.

"_Iron_? Get the _fuck_ out of my bed!"

"Ah, now Kazu-kun that's not very ni-…"

But the blonde just kicked out with his skinny legs in response, pushing the fully-dressed Sano out of the bed, and arms gathering the blankets close to him to cover his more vital regions. By the time the Iron Clock had managed to get back on his feet, Kazu had managed to get half dressed, tugging on a quick pair of boxers and the jeans beside them.

"Where's Ikki?" _Because I...last night, we…last night I was with _Ikki_._

"Ah, well, he's not…"

A loud pounding suddenly came from the other side of Kazu's door, cutting the brunette off. "Ah, Kazu-kun, why don't you go get that…?"

"No, you. Open the door, asshole." Because hell, he _knew_ it was Ikki, and why not let the bastard who had invaded his _bed_ face the Crow?

Surprisingly though, Sano complied. Perhaps he had thought that he might be forgiven, or perhaps he thought that Ikki wouldn't be fucking _pissed_, but either way he didn't look entirely prepared for the fist that was launched straight at his stoic face.

As soon as his knuckles made contact, Ikki rushed into the room and grasped Kazu's wrist. "Move your ass," he growled shortly, shooting a glare at the startled Clock's direction and tugging the half dressed blonde from the room.

"_Ikki_, what the hell were you, why was he, what…?" The flustered blonde twisted around to peer back and make sure that Sano wasn't following.

The problem was, Sano _was_ following them. With an annoyingly calm expression on his face. But Ikki ignored the older boy behind them and growled in response; "Well after I fell asleep with _you_, _that_ bastard woke me up by chucking me out of your room with a pair of pants and locked me out."

"I was simply…" The calm and careless voice came from the brunette behind the two teens, accompanied by their swift glare back at him.

"Don't want to hear it," Kazu shot back, frowning. "You just snuck into my house when we were sleeping, chucked him out of my bed, then took his place. Thank god you at least gave him pants."

"I was simply giving Kazu-kun more options," Sano continued, ignoring the cut-off from Kazu.

"I don't fucking _need_ options," the Jet mumbled stubbornly in response. "I've got him."

"See?" Ikki interrupted, grabbing at Kazu's chin, "he's _mine_ so I can do what I like. For example…" the Crow leant in, planting a sloppy kiss on the Jet's face, tongue shoving it's way into Kazu's mouth visibly before he made their lips meet.

_Cocky little_…Kazu leant in and attempted to ignore the small audience of one person…_bird-brained_…he mumbled Ikki's name under his breath and hummed through his nose…_amazingly annoying_…there was a hitch of his breath when the other boy grabbed at his ass…_god-damned irresistible_ _asshole._

Soon after Ikki had made his move, the Iron Clock coughed softly and pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose and swept out of the house without another word.

"Ikki, he's…mn, gone." Kazu shifted in Ikki's grip but the Crow didn't stop.

"So then we're alone again."

_Cocky little, bird-brained, amazingly annoying, god-damned_ irresistible_ asshole._

_

* * *

_

SEE? |||||||||||||||||||OTL;


End file.
